world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Vejant Ectrix
(Speaks-Little-Thinks-Less) Your name is Vejant Ectrix . You have a deep fascination with BIRDS, or ANY CREATURE WITH WINGS, for that matter. You spend much of your time following this fascination by OBSESSING OVER FLIGHT and JUMPING FROM GREAT HEIGHTS. Your room is littered with DRAWINGS AND MODELS OF WINGED CREATURES, some of which you COMPLETELY MADE UP. Even if your art skills AREN’T ALL THAT GREAT, you keep doodling. When you’re not DOODLING or FALLING OFF OF CLIFFS, you fancy yourself a MUSICIAN OF SORTS, making SONGS OF VARYING GENRES. You have rooms full of CHEAP MUSIC EQUIPMENT, and other rooms full of NOT SO CHEAP, STOLEN MUSIC EQUIPMENT, both of which you use to create your MUSICAL JAMS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT BE JAMS. Your Lusus seems to encourage your love of flight by FLYING YOU TO FAR AWAY LOCATIONS, and you sometimes GO ON ADVENTURES in those locations. You like to tell others that you’re a HIGH LEVEL SURVIVALIST AND ADVENTURER, but you’re really JUST A TROLL WHO WENT INTO A FEW CAVES. Due to a LACK OF REAL WEAPONS, CONFUSION ABOUT YOUR STRIFE SPECIBUS, and PRACTICE FIGHTING DEFENSELESS ANIMALS, you’ve gotten QUITE GOOD at using your BELOVED GLOVEKIND. Who needs a weapon when you can just USE YOUR OWN BODY TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THINGS? You’re SOMEWHAT DISTANT when it comes to discussing personal topics, and you’re NOT AFRAID TO LIE for any reason. Sometimes, you use this to your advantage by BEHAVING SOMEWHAT MANIPULATIVELY, but you TRY NOT TO DO THAT because it could have DIRE CONSEQUENCES if found out. Otherwise, you come across as LAZY and SOMEWHAT SILLY when topics aren’t serious, but you know when it’s time to PUT ON YOUR SERIOUS HAT. Or you would, if you ACTUALLY HAD A SERIOUS HAT. Your Trolltag is avianTimbre, and you teNd to speak IN a maNNer that puts emphasIs oN certaIN letters that you eNjoy. You also teNd to prefer some Words over others, maINly those pertaININg to flIght. Life Before SBurb/SGrub Vejant Ectrix, a yellow blooded troll, designed his Hive up on a cliff face, open to the air as a series of vaguely cube caves. A series of tunnels connect a few of the caves on the inside, but much of his travelling is done by climbing on the cliff or having his Lusus fly him from room to room. His Lusus, Albatrossdad, is a friendly, bird-like Lusus. Vejant looks up to his ability to fly, and hopes to one day be able to do the same. To give him a taste of the flight that Vejant so desires, Albatrossdad takes him out on frequent flights to many locations across the planet. Due to this, Vejant has attained a love of adventure and exploration. One one journey into a cave, Vejant was startled by a somewhat territorial, but mostly harmless, animal. Having never actually fought before, he fumbled with his Strife Specibus to equip a weapon, but accidentally put his climbing gloves into it on accident. With no choice but to go hand-to-hand, Vejant has learned to fight without the use of any weapons, only using gloves to ensure he doesn't mess up his hands too bad when he punches the everliving crap out of something. When he's not out exploring, he tends to stay at home and create some things. Most noticeably, he enjoys drawing and painting various kinds of birds. He may not be a very good artist, but it's not like anybody's around to tell him that his artwork is bad. Besides, birds are pretty awesome no matter how they're drawn. When he's not making pictures, he uses various bits of equipment to create some music. Most of his equipment is pretty low quality stuff, as he can't afford to buy much of anything. However, he's got some pretty damn high quality things that he acquired... through his own means. Nobody ever looks for stolen music equipment in a fucking cave anyway. Most of his friends were met either through his various excursions on Albatrossdad or through Random Encounters on Trollian. Some, he met peacefully, such as Kikaté. Others, not so much, such as Nullar. Regardless, he holds his friends closer than he tends to let on, and doesn't let much get through his skin. Friends TROLLS: Rilset Leyers - Vejant met Rilset through a Random Encounter shortly after being named as leader of his team. So far, Vejant sees Rilset as one connected with the supposed rulers of the universe, but has his priorities backwards. He hopes to be able to get in close with Rilset once he enters the game, as being on the good side of universal rulers is always a good thing. Nullar Etrors - The relationship between these two trolls is very tense at times, as they met through an... unfortunate accident while Vejant was out on another one of his trips with Albatrossdad. Despite this, they tend to put up with each other enough to have a chat every now and again. Vejant never seems to get used to her habit of typing in reverse, though... Tlaloc Zapote - ??? Pellok Toyran - Vejant met Pellok through a Trollian Random Encounter after he had entered the Session. It was apparently Pellok's first time using a computer, and so they chatted a bit. Vejant found him somewhat funny, but also saw some potential to be a pretty cool dude, and so promised to help him bring out his inner awesome. After telling him about Sgrub, he said that they could team up and take down any challenge in their way. Whether or not that will happen is yet to be seen. Jossik Katarn - Vejant met Jossik through a Trollian Random Encounter , and they had a fairly awkward conversation, to say the least. It was, however, the day when Vejant was told to keep an eye out for Sgrub, albeit without directly saying the game's name. Since then, they've managed to bond over their love of adventure and questing, with the difference of reality vs video games being their only barrier. Vejant hopes to one day show Jossik the thrill of actually going on an adventure as opposed to simply watching a fictional character do it. Seriad Rytoil - Vejant only vaguely knows Seriad, mostly through contact with Kikaté. They haven't done much talking, but they at least know each other. Perhaps they'll get more interaction now that they're in Sgrub together... Kikaté Nagisa - Vejant first met Kikaté while he was out exploring one of the Low Blood Slums. Viewing it as less a location of blood color discrimination and more of undiscovered treasure, he was creeping around and poking through every corner. When Kikaté caught him, they spoke briefly and ended up forming a lasting friendship through continued conversations. Vejant fully supports Kikaté's quest for sword mastery, and believes that the two of them would be a totally kickass team if they ever got to team up. Vejant acts as Kikaté's Server Player in Sgrub. Glissa Nuntak - ??? (Team Masochist) Balish Aggaro - Balish and Vejant only met once they were in the Session together. He'd only heard Kikaté mention his name a few times before, but had never gotten a chance to talk with him. Now working together as a team, they're going to have to spend some time together, and their real impressions have yet to be made... Ryspor Tezeti - ??? (Server Player) Ezgozi - Ezgozi was a friend of Vejant's for a short time before he entered the game, and was to be Vejant's server player. Unfortunately, the pressure got to him after Vejant made his way in, and he ended his own life. Vejant will miss him a bit, but oh well. Maenam Niadis - Vejant has only briefly spoken with Maenam a handful of times, mostly due to being placed on the same team by SO. They've yet to form any sort of relationship, so that will be determined down the line. HUMANS: Sami Heston - They've met, albeit briefly, due to both being Derse dreamers. Vejant has no real opinion of her quite yet. Dean Howard - He died before they met, so he'll never get to know him. Oh well. Nate Revult - ??? Kate Wightt - ??? Leon Madeis - ??? Beau Demain - ??? Aura Malloy - ??? Doir Mavico - Doir is the first human that Vejant talked to once he was in the Session. Having decided that they're going to be "Page Buddies," they got off to a pretty friendly start. After an interesting conversation on reproduction, Doir mentioned that he could get Vejant a wing suit, and that sealed their friendship in stone. They've only spoken once, but the Page Buddies are all set to play a big role in the Session... TEAM: Team Masochist OOC Contact Information *OOC Pesterchum Handle: avianTimbre *E-mail Address: nimblewing@derpymail.org *Reddit Username: /u/NimbleWing *Sims3 http://prntscr.com/291asd Story So Far After both his client and server players went through some untimely delays, Vejant managed to finally go through all the steps to create his effigy and enter the session. His land is the Land of Airships and Aether, and his Classpect is the Page of Life. Once Kikate told him about the humans who would be joining them in the Session, Vejant got curious and decided that he would message one. He ended up chatting for a time with Doir, and their conversation spanned many topics, including the strange process of human reproduction. (Gross) With a promise of eventual wings, Doir left to do other things, probably human stuff. Shortly afterwards, Vejant received a message from Pellok, and he told the strange troll about Sgrub. In an effort to help make him cool, he promised that they'd work together, but he has to get into the Session first. After a short time with nothing happening, Vejant was pulled into a memo with four other trolls, and told to step through a portal by somebody going by the name of sanguineOracle . He was told, along with the others, that they were part of something called a Gemini Session, but due to the rash actions of Nullar, the discussion had to be cut short. The five trolls present were forced into a team, and Vejant, in his eternal eagerness, has been named the team leader. For now. The group stepped into Vejant's land, the Land of Airships and Aether, in order to begin their real journey in Sgrub. Before this adventure could begin, however, Vejant received a Random Encounter from Rilset, a troll who claims to be entering the session soon, and was told about the supposed dominance of plant life. Somewhat skeptical about the claims, but quick to jump on the chance to be in good with the rulers of the universe, Vejant has made it a goal to try and become good friends with Rilset, or at least to give him a hand so he'll put in a good word. With events seeming to move slowly in LOAAA, Vejant's had a lot of time to mostly sit around and chat. After a short time here, Balish and Vejant finally got to actually meet. It was a short meeting, though, as Balish meant only to give Vejant a warning about the Twinks. He also managed to explain a few things about the game itself, which only got Vejant excited for the wrong reasons, but this will hopefully only hold true for a short while. With more passing of time, Vejant was only able to chat away, idly talking as he waited for something to happen. This eventually came to pass when Rilset joined up with his team unexpectedly, leading to a slight adventure in which they repair the broken rudders on the airship. (The log for this is, as of now, lost. If it ever gets posted, I'll link it.) Vejant noticed some strange behavior between Balish and Nullar, and he began trying to work his way into Rilset's favor. After that, things returned to their usual waiting game. During one quick nap, however, Vejant awoke to find himself in a completely different place! Now awake on Derse, Vejant explored around a bit with the other Derse dreamers who were awake at the time, culminating in an encounter with a mysterious woman who supposedly posed a threat to the group. After much frustration with Nullar's commands and vague answers, he simply gave in and moved the group to the black palace in hopes of asking the Black Queen for shelter. Derse has proven to be both a blessing and a curse, as he can fly and he's met up with his Page Buddy, but the group isn't exactly all that cooperative for now. Especially, in his opinion, since Nullar seems to have tried taking charge. He hopes to change that, if he can. When Vejant finally woke up, he found his team under attack by some of the octopi that inhabited his land! They were quickly overpowered at the mention of being "heroes," and they awoke in a prison cell on board another airship. Before too long, however, explosions began to rock the ship, and the team began to make a daring escape. Up on deck, as Balish recovered their belongings, the team encountered a band of pirate octopi who claimed to want to help the group of trolls. With little other choice, they went with the pirates and fled the airship! Belongings in hand, Balish on drugs, and Vejant surrounded by octopi, the group set off to their next destination. About one week later, Vejant received a chat from Ryspor , who told him that he was to be his new server player. He told him of Ezgozi's unfortunate suicide, and they talked a bit about unimportant things. However, the conversation was interrupted by some loud noises on Vejant's end. Coming back to reality, Vejant went on deck to find that the ship was docking near a mountain , surrounded by plant life! LOAAA was thought to be barren, so this was a surprise. Even better, though, was the fact that Vejant's hive was there, fully intact! The next while was spent joyously going through his things and watching AlbatrossDad fly about. As night fell, however, he remembered that he, along with his group, was to attend a meeting. Before they could make it there, however, Balish stepped forward and began telling him that Vejant's presence at the meeting would, somehow, cause the planet to crumble! Fed up with constantly being told what he could and couldn't do in a game, especially on his own land, Vejant gave in to his anger and nearly went ahead, even with Balish's strange warning. He'd never been very trusting of the Twinks anyway, and with Balish being the only one he's hearing this from, it's not helping. Glissa stepped forward, though, and backed Balish up, which was the straw that broke the camel's back in that situation. With no real reason, so far, to actually dislike Glissa, he couldn't get too mad at her and simply walked away, stomping his anger out. Balish and Maenam went down to the meeting, leaving Vejant and Glissa up in the cave. Vejant will just have to find out what was said at the meeting later. After spending some time outside, Vejant managed to calm down enough to get on his husktop and contact sanguineOracle. SO managed to get him to see some reason, explaining that the game isn't exactly just for fun, as he initially thought. She told him that he needed to win the game, or he would die. This, fortunately, acted as a small slap to the face for Vejant, and he pushed his usual goofiness to the side. Or, perhaps, some of it. SO also told him his main goal at the time, which was to reach his land's Denizen Haumea and help her to give birth. Once she gave birth, her child would take over as the new Haumea and open the Gateway for him and his team. Once that was complete, however, the team would vote on one member to send to another team. With all that in mind, though, Vejant had to go. SO left him with a tip to just "Listen for the screaming." Back outside, waiting for the others, that screaming began. The ground shuddered and the lake went into chaos, and the others managed to arrive very shortly afterwards. They brought with them, however, the squid emperor, who tried to use the trolls as personal guards while he escaped. After a quick fight, Vejant took Maenam to the lake so that she could bring him to the bottom where Haumea waited. The bottom was fraught with danger, however, and proved too much for the pair of trolls. With Vejant trying to push through a punctured lung, Maenam called for help. Only aiming to bring, perhaps, one troll with them, the entire team showed up in order to help them along. While they waited for the others to arrive, Vejant recalled SO's warning of an impending vote. Not wanting to be voted off, he made Maenam promise to vote for Balish. The tunnels proved to get more and more dangerous along the way, utterly filled with bird-like imps who would like nothing more than to rip into ripe troll-flesh. Using some clever tactics and lucky throws, the group managed to burn most of them and surprise the rest. Once they made their way through, they ended up in a giant womb, looking up at what could only be the unborn fetus of Haumea. Vejant proved himself to be very unfit to the task of convincing Haumea to go outside, as her claims of fear and unwillingness only served to anger him. The others on the team took over, telling Haumea of the outside world and its beauty. Vejant took this chance to try and convince Rilset to also vote for Balish, but his request was cut off when haumea agreed to go outside. Suddenly rushed into the birthing proccess, Haumea slid through the birth canal, taking the group of trolls with her. Once outside again, the group showed Haumea some of the beauty in the world by planting and growing some young plants. Happy with the way things have turned out, Haumea was more than happy to repay the group by opening the Gateway. When the group made their way through, they found themselves in astrolabe where they'd first been joined together. The first vote to come was which world to go to next, and the team decided to go to Nullar's world. The second vote was for who would be leaving the team. Every vote, save for Vejant's own, was in favor of kicking Vejant out of the team. The fact that he was kicked off of the team he was leading, and the perceived betrayal by Maenam with her vote both served to make him very upset with his team. However, his team was the first to complete their task, leaving Vejant stuck with the others until the rest of the teams complete their assigned tasks. Vejant has nothing to say to them.